


blood revolution

by rainsunni



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choi San is Whipped, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Human Choi Jongho, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Gore, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Revenge, Revolution, Strong Female Characters, Tragic Romance, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Jeong Yunho, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Kang Yeosang, Vampire Kim Hongjoong, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire Song Mingi, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni
Summary: After the death of her husband, Rheia takes it upon herself to avenge him. By her side is her daughter and newly recruited comrades. Together they go against the tyrant of their species.They asked for a war.She's going to give them a revolution.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s), Choi San/Original Female Character(s), Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s)





	1. TO HELL WITH THEM

**Soulmates - Placebo**

**Army of Me - Björk**

**Mother's Love - Antonious**

**Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance**

**Beast - 8 Graves**

**Figure 8 - FKA twigs**

**Bad Dream - Ruelle**

**Dreams - ZHU, Nero**

**Blue Monday - HEALTH**

**Sad! - ASTR**

**Milk and honey(alt ver.) - Billie Marten**

**Dress - Buck Tick**

**Human - Sevdaliza**

**What is Love - Jaymes Young**

**You Are My Sunshine - Kina Grannis**

**Paint it, Black - Ciara**

**Power is Power - The Weeknd, SZA & Travis Scott**

**Experiment On Me - Halsey**

**Reach - Eternal Eclipse**

**In my veins - Andrew Belle**

**Winter Flower - Younha ft. RM**

**Familiar - Agnes Obel**


	2. 1.THEY TOOK EVERYTHING

_Days without you is a dagger twisted into my blood red heart._

He used to tell me things like this. Reading poetry like it didn't make me cringe. I mean who in their right mind speaks like this. Comparing two things which have no correlation with each other. He would take a pen and say my tongue was better at writing. I would call him on his foolishness only for him to say something like _You, my girl, are holier than the heavens._

I admit that one made me blush. He turned my heart into a melted organ. Damn him. Bless him. I had taken his words for granted. My memory can only hold so much. Although the pain is marked there forever. 

In one day I lost everything. One fucking day.

_"Rheia! Get Ori and hide." He was near the front door whispering to me. I swiftly picked up our daughter and held her to my chest. I refused to leave his side. He pleaded with me. My stubbornness became his challenge._

_A loud bang on the other side of the door scared us. I looked down at Ori and fear swelled in her big brown eyes. I cooed hoping to reassure her, but another bang only prompted the worse. Yunho gave me his last warning stare. Demanding me to do what he says. I knew it was for the better to be weak just this once. To not put up a fight. To think of our baby._

_Before I could make my choice. The door was split open. It all happened in seconds._

_Running out of the living room. Hearing Yunho take a hit from the intruder. Oriana's cries ringing in my ears. Turning around to watch the love my life fight off the soldier._

_The grunts and harsh snarls they produced as the brawl continued. Yunho gets the chance to lay a hard punch at the other's throat. Choking noises brought temporary relief until another soldier tackled my husband down._

_I backed away into the darkness of the hallway. Praying a third would not make his presence known. I walked into the wall. I felt around as I kept my eyes on Yunho. He fought well. My training has paid off._

_I hoped for a doorknob to appear beneath my wandering hand. If I can lock myself in a room then our chances are greater at staying alive. The cool metal finally kissed my palm. I twisted it open and backed into the room. Yunho was under the man now. Despite the disadvantage, his hands gripped the other's neck tightly. His veins lined his toned arms as his grasp grew stronger. He growled and threw his head up._

_Their skulls cracked like thunder. The loser fell out of my sight. Yunho stood up with triumph. He turned to us. Sweat dripped from the tips of his onyx hair. Blood was smeared across his cheek. He took a step forward only for him to halt. The cocking of a gun echoed around us._

_Yunho slowly turned around to face the new assailant. The stranger walked into my line of vision. He wore a different attire from the previous attackers. While the bodies laying around were assassins in white. This one was of higher power. Dressed in dark greens and ink. He was unfamiliar, but I could tell Yunho knew him. The way his frame shrank and his fingers shook. The man used his gun to hit him over the head._

_A sudden cry bursted from me. The higher official followed my voice. His eyes meet mine. They were haunting to say the least. One was misted over and the other eye a bottomless pit. A sly smirk lifted his lips. I held Ori as close as possible._

_"Your whore looks very pretty. You chose wisely, my boy."_

_The man averts his attention back to my husband who lays helplessly at his feet. Yunho lifts his head daring to make eye contact. The older male mockingly laughs._

_"Son, your time is up. I gave you the chance to return to me. You failed us." The man proceeded to squat down and lean into Yunho's face. "You are a disappointment." The venom in his words sink into my own flesh._

_He rose up straightening out his prestigious coat along the way. Yunho took the small opportunity to run. In a mini second a gunshot shattered the air. Warm liquid splattered over my face. It was all too much._

_Yunho laid in a pool of his blood by the door frame. I felt numb. My senses frozen in place. Oriana's cries were shrills until they faded to white noise. I looked down to find my arms empty. Tears blurred my sight as I searched for her. I caught sight of her in the hold of my new enemy._

_She looked so small. My baby. I felt useless. My legs would not get up. I could only watch as she disappeared from my life. The house was now nothing but a graveyard._

_I forced myself to move after an hour. To crawl on my hands and knees closer to his body. I lifted up his head and upper torso to my chest. I hugged him for the last time. I screamed with all my pain. At the same time our memories flashed before my eyes._

_Days of spring love. Summer nights spent in each other's arms. Winter walks in the forest. Time was infinite._

_The longest days were the most special._

_The proposal near the lake, the ceremony held deep within the forest, and the birth of our daughter._

_On each day his hold was of pure love. I was safe on the palms of his hands. Oriana was safe with him. The way he cradled her. It was a once in a life experience. To watch the man you love fall all over again._

_"So that's the look of love," "Huh, you say something?" "Nah." He goes back to staring at Oriana._

_His smile fades into darkness. I return to reality. I gently lay him down. I brush away the stray hairs from his closed eyes. I sat with him for a couple of days. A friend finds us. The rest is a haze of a dark era._

"Tough story lady," I take a swig of my whiskey. I wipe away the reminiscent of alcohol from my lips. I set the glass down. 

"Not enough to make a man like you cry apparently. That's okay though." I drop my hands off the counter. I straighten my posture and crack my stiff neck. 

"Maybe this next story will." 


	3. 2. THE BEGINNING TO THE END

_Birds chirp away happily. The grass is soft underneath my feet. I look down. My toes wiggle in happiness. A giggle shakes me._

_"Ori!" My attention is quickly stolen from admiring the blades of grass. I raise my head up. The sun blinds me a little. Not enough for me not to make out the silhouette. Light halos her face. She smiles brightly and calls out my name so lovingly. Her arms are opened to me. I move towards her. I'm walking on two left feet. That doesn't stop me from reaching her. A laugh leaves me as I fall into her embrace. The scenery dissolves into another. One that holds so much pain. Arms wrap around me like a python. My sight is disoriented from the never ending tears. Everything is so loud. The shouts. The woman's agony bleeds onto me. I see a man who lays in his own blood. No! I know him. I know his smile. His voice that puts me under the sweetest slumbers. His hands brought me so much warmth. Dad!_

I gasp awake. My body jolts upward as I try to catch my breath. Sweat slides down the side of my face. Its cooling touch sends shivers down my spine. I look around me. Glass walls encage me. My mind takes a second to remember. _Right, my sanctuary._

I rub at my eyes. The nightmare weighs heavy in my head but I ignore it. I go on and set my legs onto the cool tile floor. I push my aching limbs off the mattress. My feet drag across the room to the door of my bathroom. 

The room is small holding only a shower space and toilet. The bottom half of the walls are tinted to grant some privacy. I use the accommodations freely. I step out fully washed and wrapped in a dull towel. I quickly dress into some clean clothes. My outfit consists of a bleached white shirt and matching sweatpants. 

All there's left to do is wait for breakfast to be served. I take a seat on my unmade bed. I observe my surroundings like any other day. 

The grey wall ahead that stands tall and solid. A staircase that rests against it. Leading to the balcony where the scientists perch and document my well being. Overhead are small bridges where guards take post. Armed with their guns. I don't really pay them much attention. 

My interest is taken away by the light fixtures. There since the beginning. Providing artificial sunlight. I notice one flickering. _I should tell Dr. Lucille of my findings. Maybe she'll quit asking me the same damn question._

A creak of a door erupts the silence. Heeled steps echo in my ears. _Speak of the witch._

Dressed in her usually white lab coat and a fitted blue dress. Her hair pinned up in a professional bun. Makeup a little bit much. She strides over to my glass case. I offer a fake smile. 

"Miss Oriana, I see you're up earlier than expected." 

"Nightmares do that to you." I cockily replied. 

"Ah, how long since the last one?" "Shouldn't _you_ know that." I sassily retort. 

She glares me down. I roll my eyes at her weak attempt. "C'mon Doc, read your questions. I got an answer for one." I taunt her. "Well Miss Oriana, that won't happen today," 

The same door she entered reopened again. I watched as bulky men dragged in a body. Dr. Lucille continued on, "You see we found something." Despite the distance I could clearly see the woman's crimson hair. Curly and shoulder length. As the men carried her closer. Her outfit came into view. Black jeans with a red spotted white shirt. 

"Our men found her in a bar. She was in the middle of a scuffle. She successfully killed one. Only leaving behind minor injuries to our guys while she suffered a blow to her head. As you can see," 

The woman was slumped onto the iron chair. One I had come familiar with. Her head lolled to my side. Reminiscence of blood stained her bottom lip and forehead. "Why are you sharing this with me? Isn't this something you do on your off time, killing others for fun."

The doctor walked closer to the glass that divided us. She smirked. In her eyes a glint of evil twinkled in the fluorescent light. 

"This woman is unordinary. We have been searching for her for quite some time. Lets say, twelve years." I felt my heart drop to my gut. "I see you may have a guess, take a shot at it." I pressed my palm onto the translucent surface. Blood rushed through my veins. Mind yelling at me. Convincing me. Scolding me for believing in the doctor's words. I squinted my eyes at the unconscious being. Drawing the face I knew so well to this one before me. 

The lines matched up despite the hair. I don't remember fiery hair like hers. My mother's hair was a soft brown. Long and unruly. Wild like her spirit. The more I stare the less I doubted. That is my mom and this lab coat bitch was about to pay for hurting her. 

I slammed my fists onto the glass. The cage vibrated with my strength, but did not crack. Anger fueled me. I screamed, hitting the glass again. Dr. Lucille laughed mockingly. I repeated my attempts of escape only for defeat to drown me. I broke out into tears. Fear squeezed my frozen heart. I never left sight of her. Watching as the men got ready to strap her down. Dr. Lucille stood next to a cart of needles and glass bottles. I prayed for her to wake up. To escape with her life. 

A faint twitch of her finger caught my eye. I pressed my body closer in disbelief. One of her eyes blinked open. Her eyeball was completely black. She must be starving. Her lips slowly lifted into a cheeky smirk. I stared with my mouth agape. She quickly went back to pretending. The show just begun.

Before the men could lock the ties, she sprung up in surprise. She kicked to the left sending the guy back on his ass. The one on her right got an arm around her neck. She smiled while flipping him easily onto his back. 

Commands were shouted and the alarms blared throughout the building. The cherry head swiftly swiped a needle from the medical cart. She pierced the doctor's jugular. Releasing a mountain of blood. She pushed the corpse away from her with a satisfied smile. It was a short lived victory.

From above a rain of bullets began their descent. Mom grabbed a metal tray off the cart. She used it as a temporary umbrella as she dashed over to me. She was coming towards me at unknown speeds. At the last second, she turned her body. Her shoulder broke through my prison. Glass flew in all directions. I hid my face behind my arms. I felt the sting of the shards as they graced my skin. The pain was tolerable. 

I uncovered myself to be met with my mom standing close. She was an inch taller. Onyx stones for eyes but a sweet smile on her lips. Blood covered her in places. I didn't mind it as I wrapped my arms around her. Her breath hit the crown of my head. Her warmth was there. Faint as I may add. Nevertheless familiar. 

"Oriana we need to leave," I pulled away remembering our predicament. "Yes please!" She laughed caressing my cheek. 

"Can you run?" My face fell. "Hey that's okay, I got an idea." 

She went over to my bed and pulled it out of place. The metal made a screech. She tossed the mattress aside. She carried the frame over her head. "Okay Ori get on my back," She squatted for me to climb on. My legs were secured around her waist. My hands took her place as I suggested to carry the shield. She walked over to the hole she created.

"Okay, this will only take a few seconds. Make sure your hands don't get caught in the rain. Once we are out. You throw this piece of junk as hard as you can." "At anyone?" "Anyone in our way Ori." "Got it." 

"Hang on!" I held the frame over us as she zipped towards the exit. The bullets only dented the metal. We made it safely outside. The morning breeze hit me. Unfortunately the experience was interrupted. Guards stood in front of us. I threw the bed frame at them. They soared across the yard and landed onto the fence. Electricity sparked as their bodies convulsed. 

Despite being empty handed, Mom was agile with her body. Avoiding more bullets. She jumped through the window of the security's box. I clinged to her as she ripped into the man's neck. Blood sputtered onto the white wall in a horizontal line. _Wow!_

Mom took his gun and broke through the opposite window. We took off into the city. 

"You okay sunshine?!" "I'm good!" I shouted over the wind that whirled past us. 

She stuck to the alleys. Exiting one to only enter another across the street. We avoided the crowds. The early birds that were out before dawn. Being invisible was the way to go.

She halted suddenly causing me to hit my face against her head. "Sorry Ori." I rubbed at my nose, mumbling that I was fine. 

She unhooked my legs and I got the memo to get off. I stood behind her. The first beams of sunlight kissed the asphalt ahead. 

"Can you withstand the sun?"


	4. 3. IN MY ARMS

The ribbons of sunlight taunt the two. Appearing gentle, yet fatal to the touch. It's a common trait for their kind to die during daylight. More so a greater annoyance than anything.

Now over the last thousand years, evolution has been kind enough to offer them the ability to walk in the sun. The few hundred or so of the population getting the nickname, Helchild. These children of Helios were sparse, but more prominent in pure bloods. Yunho was one of the lucky few, unlike Rheia, who almost burned a hole through her hand when she first tested it out. 

Which brings us to her main concern. Will her daughter be like her? She hoped Yunho's genres triumph once again. 

"Okay Ori," She turned around to face her child. The teenager stared at her with fear. "It looks terrifying. I know. I have been through this before. A little before your age. Nonetheless, it was scary to do." She placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I believe you won't get burned. You have your father's blood. You got most of all of him." Rheia took a moment to admire her features. A carbon copy of her husband minus the nose. That was from her. 

"If I burn?" "We sprint to the door and I apologize for passing such a nuisance trait to you." Oriana breaks into a smile. Rheia reflects the simple emotion onto hers. "Okay, you got this!" She cheered. Oriana nodded feeling adrenaline rush through her body. A rope of doubt twisted in her mother's gut but it was ignored for now.

The red head turned back around as her daughter came to stand beside her. Oriana took in a breath before slowly raising her arm. Her dainty finger stretched out to meet her fate. Rheia held her own breath as she watched the pale flesh kiss the morning rays.

The pain never came. The silence was louder than the sound of sizzling. Oriana laughed in belief. She flipped her hand so that her palms could feel the warmth. Rheia squeezed her shoulder in excitement. "See! What did I tell ya!" Oriana beamed running into the street. She twirled in the ribbons of light. Rheia admired her happiness for a second before sprinting to the door. Oriana soon followed.

"Mom?!" Oriana looked over the steam that rose from her mom's body. "I'll be good in a few." Rehia reassured. She turned the doorknob only for it to not cooperate. She snarled mumbling curses under her breath. The sun was drilling circles into her skin. She huffed punching her hand through the wood. She twisted the doorknob from the inside. The door opened and she quickly ran in. Her daughter followed close in concern. 

"Mom!" "I'm okay just shut the door. My friend can't withstand the sun either." Rheia leaned her side onto the wall. Her chest rising and falling quickly. _Damn it._ Blisters covered her arms. Red and painfully itchy. She could feel them on her back. Oriana came closer after closing the door. She felt sick to her stomach after catching a glimpse of the angry red spots. Rheia could handle sunspots, when she was full. 

The lack of blood may have proven to be her downfall. The room started to spin. Ringing in her ears grew louder by the second. She tried to fight through it. To be strong. That was not a choice. 

Her body betrayed her as it fell onto the wooden floorboards. Oriana shouted in panic. Her voice awakening the owner of the home. 

While Ori leaned over her mother's body another person entered the scene. He was about to scold the intruders when the girl turned to him. He was taken back by her face. 

Despite the tears, she resembled so much like his best friend. "Are you my mom's friend?" He tilted his head in confusion. Oriana moved a little to show him her mom. 

In a flash he was by the girl's side. His shoulder bumping into hers. "What happened?" "I don't know. She has spots on her arms. The sun. She just fainted." 

The man carefully examined the redden sunspots. He gently laid her arm down before checking her vital signs. Since vampires don't have heartbeats. The eyes were checked for signs of life. He peeled her eyes open revealing her deep coal irises.

"Damn it Rheia." He ran a hand through his bed hair. He turned to the girl. "I need to get blood in her." He slipped his arms under her head and knees. "Will she be okay after?"

He carried Rheia through his rooms with a worried teenager on his tail. "She'll be good. Don't worry, you guys are in good hands." "What's your name, sir?" He scoffed at the title. "I may be old in your eyes, kid. But don't ever make me feel that old." "Sorry," Oriana halted as he laid her mom onto a bed. 

He turned giving her a side upturned smile. "Call me Hongjoong. I'm your godfather of sorts."

_"_ _Rehia_ _._ _Rehhiaa_ _. Wake up, the moon's out already."_

The whispers faded into white noise. His voice retreating back into my subconscious. I slowly peeled my eyes open. Breathing out a sigh as the ceiling came into view. My body laid stiff. I didn't bother to do anything about it. Solely mesmerized by the indigo painted ceiling. The ache returned. Some days I'm reminded of him despite my efforts to keep him wrapped away. I know better. I can't handle giving what the heart wants.

The door squeaked open making me break contact with the fake night sky. Oriana stood there in a new set of clothes. My own. 

"Mom!" She rushed over, throwing her weight on to me. Her warm breath hit the crook of my neck. My body reacted instantly to her embrace. I wrapped my arms around her back bringing her closer. Her midnight strands tickled my face making me smile. She smelled the same. "My baby," I ran my hand down her head. She squeezed me tighter. "I've missed you," 

The words tore my heart open. Letting all those buried emotions spring into fresh tears. As they slid down my face, I felt her own land onto my collarbone.  
"I have missed you too, so so much. My precious sunshine." 

She sobbed. I hugged her tighter. I let her be at her most vulnerable. Knowing this might be the last time she'll ever get to.

After our bonding time, a long lost friend made his presence known. He knocked on the ajar door getting our attention. I helped wipe away Oriana's tears while she did the same for me. We smiled at each other before I gave him permission to enter. 

He came in just how I remembered him. His smaller than average build with that sharp nose of his. Still rocking the unkept jet black hair. The only thing new on him was the blue robe and cat slippers. "Cute slippers,"

"Nice hair. _It's_ _so in these days_." The sarcasm dripped from his tongue. He glared me down. I felt Ori shift her weight awkwardly. 

"Hong-" He lifted up a finger silencing me.

"You have a lot to explain. Over ten years of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this one is going to be dark. Hope you enjoy. Leave kudos and comments ❁


End file.
